A diffrent squeakquel
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Just A theonar when Eleanor get's seperated from her sisters before they go to ian and stays with Theodore short summary but good story hope you enjoy please review. Rated M fo sex
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUY'S HERE IS MY NEW STORY A DIFFRENT SQUEAKQUEL IT TAKES PLACE DURING THE SCEEN WHEN THEODORE HAS THAT NIGHT MAR AND HE GET'S A SURPRISE VISIT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

(Wednesday night 23:00 pm) (IN CASE YOU GUYS GET CONFUSED THAT'S 11 O CLOCK PM IN 24 HOUR TIME) It was a stormy night in LA and Theodore Seville was tossing and turning in his sleep; while having a night mar and he woke up with a yelp he was breathing heavily so he went into Toby's wile Dave's room to be exact. "Toby" whispered Theodore; "Toby wake up" he whispered a bit louder, "what is it?" he asked, "I had a night mar" answered Theodore;

"o the night mares I hate the night mares what was it?" "I drempt we didn't have a family anymore" replied Theodore; "o no Theodore that couldn't happen you guys are tight nothing could ever separate you innless an eagle swopped down and was like ka- ka and was all grabby" but his words were cut off when he saw Theodore get worried; "witch couldn't happen ever so don't worry about it" but Theodore had already left the room, then Theodore heard a tap on the window. He went over to the window and saw a female chipmunk that had all Theodore's features she just didn't have

anything on. "O my gosh she could catch a cold or worse" he thought to himself so he went over to the window and opened it, "quick come in before you catch the flu" said Theodore softly, "thank you" said the strange chipmunk; "I'm Theodore by the way" said Theodore as he introduced himself, "I'm Eleanor" she replied, "nice to meet you Eleanor now what on earth were you doing in all that rain?" he asked, "well I was searching for my sisters after we got separated" "o my gosh that's awful Eleanor you know what I'm going to ask our babysitter Toby if you can sleap here" said Theodore as he closed the window and opened it; "i'll be right back". He said again as he went back into Toby's room.

5 Minutes later he came back out "he said you could stay as long as you like" said Theodore, "really Thankyou so much!" said Eleanor as she kissed him on the cheek, "that's ok now howabout you take a hot shower" "a what?" she asked.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF A DIFFRENT SQUEAKQUEL IT'S SET WHEN THEODORE AND ELEANOR SHARE SOMETHINFG SPEACIEL WHAT WILL IT BE? R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Theodore was leading Eleanor to the bathroom an idea poped into her head after all it was spring witch is mateing season for chipmunks. Once inside the bathroom Theodore taught Eleanor how to work the shower because Dave had installed lower taps so the boys could reach them. "Ok i guess i should leave you to it" said Theodore, as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the head "o Eleanor" "yes Theodore?" Replied Eleanor, "please turn the shower off when you're done" he said again,

"Don't worry i will" said Eleanor; ten minutes later Theodore was in his bedroom watching a cooking show when Eleanor came in dripping wet she walked over to Theodore and shook herself dry getting poor Theodore all wet. "Eleanor your supossed to dry yourself off using a towl" said Theodore, "whats a towl?" asked Eleanor as she walked over to Theodore and grabbed him between the legs, "hay would you like something to drink?" Offerd Theodore, "yes please" replied Eleanor as they both went into the kitchen, and ran into Simon. "O evening Simon" said Theodore,

"Theodore who is this?" Asked Simon, "o this is my new friend Eleanor after i woke up from a bad dream and talked to Toby i heard a tap on the window and saw her outside" replied Theodore, "ok fare enough" replied Simon; as he left the room Theodore made two mugs of hot chocalate when they finnished their drinks they went back in the bedroom they climbed into bed and Eleanor started kissing Theodore passionatley he returnd the kiss they broke apart only so Eleanor could remove Theodore's sweater and boxers.

Reviling his hard member then she pulled Theodore into another passionate kiss then Eleanor spred her legs apart reviling her beautiful pink pussy "take my virginity Theo" said Eleanor in a lustfull tone, Theodore did as he was told and pushed his way into Eleanor's pussy "AAAAA!" Screamed Eleanor", Theodore was about to pull out when she stoped him. "Leave it in the pain dosn't last long" said Eleanor softly, 5 minuts later Eleanor gave Theodore the ok signel and he started thrusting and thrusting and thrusting until he came sevreal times.

"O Theodore that was so amaseing" said Eleanor, "agreed" replied Theodore as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips, "i love you Theodore" said Eleanor; "i love you too" said Theodore, as they said good night to each other and went to slerp in each others arms.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
